


Say Please

by artisticprodigy



Series: 2021 Valentine's Day [1]
Category: AFTER LIFE 소원을 담는 만화경 | AFTER LIFE: The Sacred Kaleidoscope (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bodily Fluids, Bottom!Verine, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, FTM Verine, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top!Quincy, Trans!Verine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29426955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisticprodigy/pseuds/artisticprodigy
Summary: Quincy want to hear Verine call his name and beg.R18 - Not for minors. Please.
Relationships: Quincy/Verine (AFTER LIFE: The Sacred Kaleidoscope)
Series: 2021 Valentine's Day [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161692
Kudos: 1





	Say Please

Verine gasped and threw his head back, whimpering when he felt the electric pleasure coursing through his body.

He ran his hands through the magenta hair, caressing and pulling lightly, when the owner's tongue found a sensitive spot that made Verine whine impatiently.

"Please… Please…" Verine begged.

Quincy hummed between the folds, liking the sound of his boyfriend begging. So he gave another lick at the clit before inserting his tongue fully inside and sucked, while also motioning it like a thrust.

"Hgn…! Oh fuck.  _ Oh fuck! _ " The sick boy whimpered. "Get in me. Get it inside me."

Quincy ignored the request as he continued to eat out his boyfriend, thrusting his tongue further in as far as possible and roughly moved around the inner walls.

"Q-Quincy please!!" Verine shouted with an arch of his back, then coughing lightly after the use of his louder voice.

The devil finally pulled back with a loud wet sound, saliva and slick still sticking to his lips. Quincy licked it away, while looking straight at the icy blue eyes of his boyfriend, "That's what I wanted to hear. And hopefully the others too, so they know who you belonged to."

Verine gave Quincy a light glare, "Shut up and fuck me."

Quincy tutted, "You really did become a whole different person when you're horny  _ and  _ in this room huh?"

"Don't care!" Verine snapped as he tried to pull the devil closer with the heel of his feet.

Quincy huffed smugly. "Well you asked for it, baby boy," he purred as he slammed his entire girth inside of the warm and smooth flesh.

Verine yelped but then moaned with a blissful look on his face when he could feel the in and out of his boyfriend's cock. He involuntarily tightened his walls when the dick rubbed at his sensitive spot.

"You like that, don't you?" Quincy teased.

The sick boy ignored the comment and focused on his own high, wanting to come as soon as possible.

Quincy paused on his movements. "I'm asking you something, pretty boy."

Verine opened his eyes —when did he close them?—and looked at Quincy with a frown.

“You can  _ not  _ be doing this to me right now…”

“Yes I can,” said Quincy. “Now answer my question.”

Verine racked his brain, trying to find the question that Quincy asked. 

He gave up. He was too horny.

"Quincy,  _ please…! _ " Verine begged. "I can't take it anymore!"

"What do you want me to do?"

_ "Fuck me.  _ Seriously, fuck  _ me. _ "

"Alright, baby boy," said Quincy as he rolled his hips with a slow pull and push, drawing out a low growl from the boy beneath him.

" _ Fuck yes! _ " exclaimed Verine. “More, more, please!”

“Tell me how my cock feels inside you,” Quincy breathed out with a snap of his hips.

“Feels so good…  _ Oh fuck me…!” _ Verine slammed his head down onto the pillow in ecstacy. 

“I  _ am  _ fucking you.”

“Oh shut up and fuck me harder you demon! Make me cum!”

“Oh~ That’s a lotta naughty words coming from you baby boy!” Quincy sped up his movement and aimed his cock to hit  _ that spot _ .

Verine was seeing stars.

“ _ Oh yeah…!” _ Verine bit his lip as he felt his growing orgasm peaked. "Ah…  _ Ah…! _ Oh  _ fuck! _ " And he came, tightening his walls on Quincy’s cock.

"Agh shit! You're so tight!  _ Fuck! _ " Quincy cursed as he pushed his cock deeper, earning him a loud groan from the sick boy. Quincy followed Verine soon after, cumming inside the sick boy with a yell of Verine’s name.

They both panted heavily. Quincy was still inside Verine, cum dripping down from the hole and onto the bed.

Verine coughed then smiled. “That’s the best sex I’ve ever had.”

“You don’t have sex before me, you dolt,” Quincy said as he pulled out unwillingly.

It was so warm and soft inside his boyfriend’s opening, he thought. “You were single!”

“Well at least I’m not wanking by myself like years ago!” argued Verine. “How are we going to clean this up?” He whined, lifting a leg as another cum dripped down from his opening and onto the bed.

Quincy licked his lips with a grin. “I know how.”

Verine looked at him. “Oh no. No, no,  _ no.” _

“Yes, yes, yes. Let me—“

“Quincy, no— Ah fuck—“

The magenta haired boy leaned down, immediately mouthing at the opening. Licking and cleaning the white liquid that was dripping down from his boyfriend’s hole.

“Ngh…” Verine covered his mouth. “Mm!”

Giving a final suck, Quincy pulled away and kissed Verine.

The sick boy can taste his boyfriend and himself from the tongue poking into his mouth.

When Quincy pulled away, Verine coughed and blushed. “You… you don’t have to do that…”

“Well too bad, I already did it,  _ and _ don’t tell me what to do,” Quincy smirked and gave Verine another small kiss on the lips.

Verine groaned in embarrassment. “Ugh. Whatever, get inside.” He gestured to the blanket that was shoved away from their love-making.

Quincy settled down beside Verine and pulled the blanket towards their naked bodies. When he looked back towards the sick boy, Quincy smiled softly. His boyfriend was asleep.

The sick boy’s face was peaceful and his breathing was slow.

It was moments like these that Quincy liked the best.

Fucking his boyfriend to the point of exhaustion, so the sick boy could sleep peacefully and not coughing in the middle of the night.

But Quincy had a feeling that things had to be explained to their neighbouring roommates the next morning.

The devil sighed, not feeling up to deal with complaints from Youssef and Mori. Maybe he should hide and let Verine deal with it.

Now that he thought about it…

An embarrassed Verine would be an interesting sight to see. The sick boy explaining that they just had sex in the middle of the night…

Definitely a sight to behold.

Quincy closed his eyes and let sleep take him; eagerly waiting for the morning disaster that would soon come to fruition. 

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe Maku (sexual alter) abandoned me to write smut fics for valentines... Anyway, more Verincy! I demand more! Sorry if my writing isn't the same as Maku's!!  
> -AP


End file.
